Victim of the Mob
by RebelYouth
Summary: "Daddy? I have no daddy?" Jace's heart fell. It looked as if she had said something so horrible his heart had been crushed under her. Laken Herondale looked up at her father and put her hand to his face. I looked at her and held my breath. "You look just like me Mister" Jace nodded and laughed heartily. "That I do I love you princess" Her nose wiggled cutely "I love you daddy"
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Laken Clace Herondale come on!"

My beautiful daughter looked up from the teeny box she was holding and ran under my legs into the door. She had golden orange red hair and these gorgeous gold eyes like her fathers. Four years I thought four lonely precious adorable years.

"Mommy!"

She ran over to me and tugged on my skinny jean leg. Laughing I picked her up and sat her on the cool counter. Her pretty hair was down but some of her hair was pulled back so It wouldn't get in her tiny face. She was pale like me but a had a small golden tint to her color like jace. Every fiber of my being aced for him but how would I explain laken? I started unbagging groceries as she picked at the small sparkles on her yellow dress and I sighed.

"Laken baby what's wrong?"

"I want to meet daddy"

My heart was breaking. I wanted her to meet jace I really did but how could I ever contact him? Oh course Isabelle and Alec knew but I made them promise not to tell him.

"Laken you know"

"I know I don't have a daddy"

"Laken I never said that!"

A small tear rolled down her cheek and she climbed down by the stool and ran before I could grab her. Sighing I told her I would be in the hall way and to be good for two minutes. I walked out and sat against the wall crying. My fingers fiddled with my black and red flannel. I dressed like a normal twenty year old. Well maybe a eighteen year old but still. I was never going to wear mom jeans. I stuck my short legs out and laid my head back. When I did I saw golden eyes starting into mine. She kissed my nose and ran back inside giggling. I couldn't help but smile. She was so much like jace it scared me so bad. I heard a door open and close. A handsome man walked past me. Hmmm he lived right beside me. He had pale bright blonde hair bright eyes tattoo's and was ta-. Wait what? He stopped suddenly and made his way back to me. I stood up scared and when he looked at me with those golden eyes I knew who it was.

"Clary?" His voice wavered.

"Jace?" I could hear my voice crack.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

It was her oh my god. She was back and she was living next to me. I couldn't help but smile and hug her. She pushed me off her and I landed against the wall.

"Don't touch me"

"Please come in and let me talk clarissa please?"

She looked at me and then back to her apartment biting her lip. My heart felt frozen in time. Was she dating someone? Engaged? married possibly with kids even? She sighed and nodded walking with me to steps to my door.

"Make it quick jace"

I nodded and I heard cartoons blaring and a small girls giggle from somewhere.

"Kids huh?" I rolled my eyes.

Her lips pursed and she nodded.

"Yeah little girls"

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

We sat there for minutes in silence. I was becoming worried about laken so I decided to stand up. Getting up he gently grabbed my arm and tried to have me sit down.

"Jace I need to get back!"

"Clary I haven't seen you in almost four years please talk to me!"

I looked at him and wondered. He was twenty one now and my heart skipped beats when I saw him. I sighed and nodded. He grabbed my arm gently and had me sit down with him on his couch in the apartment he lived in. Sadly I had chosen to live in the apartment next to him.

"Do you know what the hell you put me through jace?"

"I'm sorry but you never let me explain anything!"

"Did I have to?!"

I had gone years without him. I'd never fallen back in love. I never trusted anyone ever again. He put me through hell but he was right I never gave him a chance. I was a stupid sixteen year old back then. I was selfish and rash. I went into the family business and stayed in it. That is before I found out I was pregnant... He still didn't know I had a child.

"Clarissa"

He was alarmingly close to me. I could feel our breath mixing and I wanted him. I hadn't had anyone after him and people told me they knew for a fact he never had anyone but me. I felt his lips press against mine and I melted into him. His hands pulled me closer like he was afraid to let me go. I wouldn't blame him for being afraid I would never blame him for it. I stopped him seeming we were getting serious. Breathing hard I stopped a tear from falling out of my eyes.

"Jace I have a daughter"

His eyes grew and he looked extremely hurt

"With who?"

"You"

He sat up and put a hand against his head in shock

"Not possible" He whispered and I made him look at me.

"Yes possible she almost four years old she looks just fucking like you almost don't you dare sit there and call me a liar"

He looked at me and I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Why not call me?"

"You were seventeen what boy would want a child? what boy wouldn't walk out?"

"Me I would want a child I wouldn't walk out!"

"WE BARELY FUCKING KNEW EACH OTHER!"

"Not true"

"ALL WE DID WAS HAVE SEX SEX AND MORE SEX JONATHAN DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF!"

He stood up angry and shook his head.

"That's my baby girl in the apartment I want to see her IM HER FATHER im the one who will protect her and sorry I think your lying to yourself I know your favorite color is green you love to read and enjoy anime your birthday is June 26th you've lived in new York all your life your favorite books are harry potter and the fallen series and your favorite movie is the hunger games your favorite food is pancakes and you like your coffee black and so much more clarissa"

I started crying.

"I know you love taki's and you hate to read except for a tale of two cities by Charles dickens your favorite color is Silver and Gold you listen to classical and popular music all the time your neat and everything had to be in place or your OCD kicks in you love to cuddle and watch movies with me and your a snarky self arrogant prick and you know that so you take pride in it your self confident and think you can get anything you want and I love that about you I also know your the only man who ever made me feel loved"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

He pulled me into his arms and everything felt better. Everything was okay.

_**Yep the prologue belonged to this chapter hoped you enjoyed this love you guys! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I opened the door to my apartment and looked around for Laken. The T.V was still on so I walked over to the couch with Jace. I looked down and she was sleeping like the precious angel she was. Slowly I turned down the T.V's volume and sat down next to her stroking her golden orange hair.

"Her hair isn't blood red like yours" he was smiling.

"Well your blonde hair ruined I t and basically made it gold orange"

I smirked at him and she curled up a bit. Slowly I picked up her limp little body and held her against me. Her head rested on my shoulder and I could feel her drool through my shirt. He looked nervous about to pass out even. He was sweating and I knew he just wanted to talk to her.

"When she wakes up Jace"

He nodded and I walked with him to her room carefully. Jace politely opened the door for me and I walked over to her bed setting her down,tucking her in. He smiled down at her sparkly gold and silver bed spread and pillow.

"Her favorite colors just like yours"

He sat down on the edge of her bed and took in the sight of her. I heard him talking to himself. "I made this?" he breathed as if in disbelief. Nodding to him he smiled big "She's just too perfect for me to have made her." My heart swelled with happiness as he put his arm around me.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

Oh my god she was beautiful. Her pale skin was tinted gold and she short like her mother. I didn't even have to look at her eyes to know they would be golden. Although Clary admitted they would turn emerald like hers. She looked like me though and I thought it was perfect. Her room was the definition of only child and daughter. It was painted bright blue with pink stripes and white furniture everywhere. She had dolls and little dresses hanging up with skinny jeans and tiny combat boots. Her bed and pillow was a sparkly gold and silver with a emerald colored thing handing down from near the ceiling connected to her bed like in princess movies. Clary pushed her little hairs out of her face and Laken turned, her arm grabbing hold of a giant teddy bear. I remembered that teddy bear it was Clary's. We both got up and I closed the door behind me following clary to the kitchen. She sat down and I did to.

"She's perfect Clary"

Her face lit up in a smile.

"I know I made her after all"

I laughed and looked at the time. It was only two in the afternoon. An hour later I heard a door opening and a little yawn. My heart picked up as I heard the little pitter patter of feet. She came out her blanket wrapped around her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me. Her eyes shifted from clary to me then back to clary again.

"Mommy who's this?"

She tried to raise one eye brow but couldn't. I held in a laugh she was like her mother. Clary went over and grabbed her hand leading this up to me.

"This is mommy's friend jace"

Her eyes seemed to light up and smiled.

"It's you aunt Isabelle and Uncle Alec talk about you!"

My heart stopped. They knew and they didn't tell me? Clary looked at me and mouthed im sorry. I wouldn't blame her for not telling me. I was a jackass back then. Clary picked her up and sat her on her lap beside me.

"They said you and mommy loved each other alotttttt mommy hasn't loved anyone ever since!"

I smiled.

"How she hasn't now?"

"Nope"

Laken looked at us about to kiss and made a gaging sound. Clary started laughing and kissed her cheek lovingly. Laken looked at me with those golden eyes and I knew it was love at first sight.

"You still haven't told me who you are though"

I nodded and leaned in close to her making us both smile.

"You wanna know?"

She nodded excitedly and I picked her up sitting her on my lap. Taking a deep breath I bopped her nose.

"I'm your daddy"

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

The moment of truth was here and I was scared."Daddy? I have no daddy?" Jace's heart fell. It looked as if she had said something so horrible his heart had been crushed under her. Laken Herondale looked up at her father and put her hand to his face. I looked at her and held my breath. "You look just like me Mister" Jace nodded and laughed heartily. "That I do I love you princess" Her nose wiggled cutely "I love you daddy"

_**Sorry this is so short im not in the mood**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy!"

Laken was playing with her doll on the couch when she called for jace. He walked over and sat down in front of her wiggling his eyebrows making her giggle.

"Yes Laken?"

She smoothed out her dolls hair and kissed Jace's nose. He smiled and kissed hers in return.

"Are you and mommy in love?"

We exchanged looks at each other. Of course we loved each other. I just don't think we were together. He nodded and picked her up.

"Of course we are"

"Are you staying the night?"

He nodded again. "i'll be sleeping on the couch" he said hugging her. She looked confused.

"But people who love each other are together and they sleep in a bed together!"

"Laken baby" I began.

I walked over and took her from Jace's hands kissing him once on the cheek. She smiled and clapped seeming to like the display of affection.

"Of course I love daddy but we aren't together"

She looked to Jace and he nodded. Her eyes grew sad as she looked at me with those baby doll eyes of hers. "But why?" she whimpered on the verge of tears. I stroked her hair as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

"There are some things I did to mommy Laken I wasn't able to explain to her and until we fix things we can't be together at all but we can be friends and still kiss and hug and be with you most of all I live right beside you"

"Really?"

"Really"

She threw her arms around him and smiled. Looking at the clock I realized it was almost her bed time. Laken saw the look on my face and she tried to ignore it. "Laken you can't avoid this" I said carrying her toward her room to get her ready. She started kicking her legs and screamed for me to stop. "BUT I NEED DINNER" she yelled out and I remembered we hadn't ate yet. Sighing I carried her back out and into the kitchen putting her in the chair. Searching through the cabinet I found a corn dog and mac and cheese. Pulling them out I showed them to her. She tapped her chin and smiled her little teeth sparkling.

"Both!"

"You can't have both silly"

She stuck her bottom lip out. I wasn't caving though I'd seen it so many times. It was just like Jace's though and it made me smile. He leaned down beside her and stuck out his to.

"Come on mommy let her have both"

I shook my head no.

"Then i'll answer for you yes laken you can"

He walked over and started cooking them for her. I crossed my arms and he looked over at me the glare on my face obvious. He raised his eyebrow and I raised my hand to slap him but stopped because of Laken.

"Jace when I say no I mean no!"

He smirked and walked up beside me grabbing my waist seeming as Laken had wandered off to the T.V. He kissed my neck and I could feel myself wanting to give in again.

"You also said no about ever being with me in the first place or having sex with me look how that ended up beautiful"

I kissed his neck in return knowing it made him squirm.

"Yes I see but let's face it you couldn't ever resist me"

Licking his cheek I got up on the counter while he was cooking. I swung my legs and watched him sneak looks at me horribly. He put his hand on my thigh and I held in a smirk of pleasure. I know we shouldn't be doing this with Laken in the other room but damn. He stood in-between my legs and kissed me on the lips sucking on my bottom one. Oh my god he was killing me. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands.

"You've always been so sexy"

"Jace oh god please don't do this while Lakens up do you know how long I've gone without anything remotely intimate?"

"Fine but tonight be ready"

I could heard the whimper release from my lips when Laken walked in. She sat down and jace handed her the food. My god that little girl was a freaking cockblock and a life saver.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

"Oh my god clary"

She was panting under me. It was ten at night and we had finally decided to go to bed. Clary was literally on her back breathless just from kissing me. Then again I had been stroking along her inner thigh and played around with her a little bit. She was whimpering almost begging for me just to take her clothes off but I didn't. I think we both like to tease each other when it comes to this. Just when I had gotten off her tank top I heard a small cry. Clary went to put her tank top on to go get her but I stopped her.

"Let me?"

She kissed me and smiled. I took that as I yes. Slowly I got up and walked towards lakens room. This was the moment of truth this is what being a dad is like. Hugging kissing and cooking for your baby. To be honest I loved it and I loved her. I never believed in love at first sight but oh god how wrong I was. Carefully I opened her door and flipped on her little lamp so only a small amount of light would shine. She turned over in her bed tears streaking her face. My heart was breaking she was too beautiful to cry. If anyone or anything made her cry I swear I would make them or it stop that was my promise to her and myself. I walked over and sat on the bed with her. She leaned up and wrapped her small arms around me leaning against my abdomen with her head.

"Daddy will you lay with me"

I pushed the tear soaked sticky hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Of course Laken"

Slowly I laid down and pulled her into my arms. This was unbelievable she was unbelievable my imperfect life was now perfect. Singing to her softly her eyes drifted. She turned and snuggled deeper against my chest. My arms tightened around my daughter and soon both of our eyes closed. I fell asleep listening to the sound of her breathing and her little heart pounding

**Clary's P.O.V**

It was official they loved each other. I smiled through the crack in the door. Deep down I always knew they'd fall in love the moment they met. Careful not to wake them I clicked the lamp off closing the door. We really were a family now I thought. I went back to bed and fell asleep until I woke up to the sound of jace coming into my room. Looking up from my sleepy daze I realized he was holding laken in his arms as he climbed in with me.

"She wanted to join"

They both smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine"

I picked up the covers and laken crawled in under them and pulled my arm around her. Jace then decided to get in behind me and cuddle me and her. The more time we spent together the more I thought this is what I want. And it is what I want so bad. I just wants what's best for Laken and I think its me and Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(sorry in advance if this sucks it's going to be a filler I think)**_

We were fighting now. It was one of the worst fights I think we've ever had. This morning had been so peaceful and nice. Now it was a little past three and we were in our own personal hell having a screaming match.

"Jace if were going to be together you need to explain to me what happened that night! you can't just show up like you did a year ago and except me to take you back! laken is five now she knows something's off!"

He came to hug me but I pushed him away. Angrily I walked away storming off into our kitchen.

"Clary I was going to tell you when the time was right we've been back together for a year do you not trust me!"

It was happening again. This relationship was so unhealthy but I knew we both wanted it. I silently thanked the lord that laken was in preschool now. I knew he was angry at me I would be to if I found out my girlfriend was back to being a mob leader.

"I'LL EXPLAIN MYSELF WHEN YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF JACE"

"I'M NOT THE ONE LEADING A FUCKING MOB AGAIN CLARISSA YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

He was guilt tripping me now. I screamed and threw the closest thing by me at his head. He ducked the book and grabbed my waist. "All I want is for you to tell me!" I cried out. He sighed and brought me over to the couch and sat facing me. "Fine" he muttered "I'll tell you"

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

_~Flash back story telling time!~_

I picked up the phone a hour before it was time to go. Seb was on the other line calling me.

"Did you think about the offer?"

"Yeah I agree"

"Okay I better be able to trust you herondale"

"You will"

I hung up and walked over to clary calling for her to hurry up. She came out nagging me and I couldn't help but laugh. Shooing her out the door I continued to text seb.

**I'll kill her don't worry**

I was never going to kill her this was just my way to get Sebastian near me so I could take him out.

**You better now get going**

Sighing I put my phone away. Clary would understand of course she would. Then we got there and the lights started flickering. When I realized people were disappearing I knew he wasn't giving up. Suddenly a hand was over my mouth and he was dragging me back. Everything was in a haze after that. I remember looking into those eyes of hers though. I saw the sorrow and the hurt as I pressed the gun to her temple. My hand was shaking and I knew she could tell. Slowly I pulled the trigger back on the empty gun and quickly pricked her with a tranquillizer. She fell to the ground passed out and I whipped around punching Sebastian. Quickly I ran over releasing everyone and the ran for her. That's when clary woke up and I saw the anger in her eyes. I heard him starting to get up so I shot him. You could feel the hostility in the air and I ran after clary as she started to walk away. She wouldn't let me explain. My mind was racing how could she not let me explain myself? Then as soon as she had come into my life she had left...and never came back.

_~flash back end~_

After clary left I couldn't control myself. We got Robert out of the mob scene but I was never happy. Acacia and Isabelle would try to make me happy and set me up with girls but it wasn't the same. Alec and Magnus would update me on her since Magnus still worked with her. It felt wrong though like I was intruding on something I had no business doing or still being in love with. I never thought I would be happy again until I saw her again.

Clary looked as if she was holding back tears.

"That's what happened clare im sorry"

She wrapped her arms around me like she never wanted to let me go.

"No im sorry Jace it was wrong of me to do that and then keep your daughter from you"

"it's okay"

We stayed like for awhile and then I took her hand in mine.

"Get out of the mob again please clary"

She nodded and I felt relief roll off me in a pool. Slowly I bent down and kissed her. Sometimes it amazed me how short and beautiful she was at twenty one. Let's face it though we weren't getting any younger.

"Clarissa?"

She looked at me obviously listening. Taking a deep breath I worked up the nerve.

"Clarissa Adele Fray Morgenstern I love you and I always will we have a beautiful daughter and I want to be with you forever now the question is my beautiful clary will you marry me? that is if the Daughter of the Mob has the guts to"

A small smirk formed on my lips and she nodded. Joking I wiped my forehead off and sighed. Clary laugh and I pulled a ring out of my pocket slipping it on. Before we could even hug I heard a small giggle. The door opened and Laken came in her little combat boots pounding on the floor. I got up and took her polka doted book back hanging it up.

"How was school princess"

"Good!"

She ran straight past me and to the T.V to watch cartoon network. I frowned and sat down with clary who was laughing.

"They grow up too fast"

"Awee baby"

She kissed me still slightly giggling.

"it's just because you're old babe"

"HEY"

Before I could pin her against the couch the phone rang. I picked it up giving my beautiful fiancé one of my famous _i'll get you_ glares and said hello. The voice on the other end made me freeze.

"Hello this is your daughters student teacher Sebastian Verlac would this happen to be Jace Herondale?"

"What do you want you asshole?"

Clary raised a eyebrow and came over to listen to the conversation. Her eyes seemed to widen at the sound of his voice. She put the phone on speaker and listened to him.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter Sebastian!"

"Oh I wont but I have a surprise for you all when small little Laken Clace Herondale turns sixteen"

"What is it?"

"She was born in the mob clary let's just say there will be a victim of it"

"What does that mean?!"

"You'll find out in eleven year"

"Wait I-"

and he hung up on her. We both looked at each other then to Laken. If there was never any other reason to be scared for her to grow up other than her not needing me anymore now there was.

_**Hey guys sorry the first 4 chapters have been kinda cutesy ehhh and mostly about jace and clary taking care of laken in the rest of the book we will hear lakens view of life as she will be older. but ooo what will the surprise be? after all she is the daughter and granddaughter of the mob.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Laken's P.O.V**_

I walked into school that day knowing everything was going to be hell for me. Sophomore year was not going well for me. Quietly I walked down the hall the brown boots aunt Isabelle had bought me setting off my outfit. I felt my pony tail have a small tug and I turned around to see Mr. Verlac . For a thirty one year old he aged well. The fact that my parent's weren't found of him also added to the attractive factor. His dark eyes looked into mine as he smiled helping me put my stuff away. "Good day miss herondale" I nodded and grabbed my coffee from him making my way to first period. I felt eyes on me and I tried to ignore it the best I could. It was the same as ever the queens and whitewillows hung out together tormenting the lesser kids they more like the town sluts to be honest. I found my seat and sat down. All of my cousins were way younger than me so I had none in high school except rose and max but they were freshmen. Really they should be in eighth but their birthday was complicated. I started zoning in and out not even paying attention to my science teacher. Which I'd probably get my ass ripped about since it was my uncle Alec.

"Miss Laken Herondale can I talk to you?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my uncle. He was writing something down while everyone else was working on their experiments. He had me sit and I rolled my eyes. Everyone already knew he was my uncle now they probably thought I was a loser.

"What alec"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I sighed.

"yes uncle alec? mr. lightwood?"

He smiled and and crossed his arms looking at me. "what was that this morning?" I had no idea what he meant till I looked out the door and saw Mr. Verlac talking to one of his students. The blush on my face began to rise and I tried to use my golden brown hair to cover it. I had no idea what was up with my hair. It was naturally a golden orange but ever since I hit fifteen it turned a golden warm light brown tinted with a orangeish gold streaks. He looked into my eyes intensely and I sighed once again.

"Nothing"

"That wasn't nothing Laken"

"It was perfectly nothing why wont you guys ever believe me!"

Quickly I got up and walked back to my desk. People had started to watch and I wasn't going to let them see me go off on my uncle. For the rest of the period he watched me. Before I left the classroom I gave him that priceless herondale smirk me my brother and sister inherited and flipped him off. If there was one bad quality we got from dad it was every one he had. The rest of the day went by slowly and I felt like my brain was rotting from the annoyance of people. Slowly I went to go open my locker and pack up everything. I was the only one in the hallway considering I was staying after school for my tutoring in advanced algebra with Mr. Verlac. I remember when I first came home and told them I requested I get a tutor cause my grades were starting to slip. They were so proud of me until I said it would be with him. They honestly needed to calm down I don't get what the hated about him. Carefully I slung my bag over my shoulder and sauntered down the hallway to the math wing. He standing at the door waiting for me a welcoming smile on his lips. I smiled back and he opened the classroom door for me.

"So Laken how was your day?"

"Fine how about yours"

"Good considering the kid I have to deal with not including you though"

I giggled and sat down at the two desks he set up for us. There was a ruffle of papers and he came and sat down in one right in front of me. I thought back to when he asked how my day was. It actually had been horrible. It's not easy to go to high school when everyone literally knows your the decedent of some of the worst mob leaders of new York not to mention the daughter of one. Mom doesn't do it now she stopped for a long time then she got back into it for the money. Dad made her quit though and I'm thankful for it. Not to mention she's only thirty one and im only fifteen almost sixteen we both have lives to live. I started to do the problems my mind running in all directions. Absent mindedly I chewed on my pen lightly and twirled my hair like I always do when I concentrate. Finally I handed it to him and he started checking off answers. I knew I was getting better but I really didn't want to get too much better. Every girl in school wanted him he was so handsome and had a nice ass and oh my god. There were advantages to being innocent looking though which I enjoyed. The shortness added to it.

"Getting better Miss. Herondale"

"Thank you Mr. Verlac"

I batted my eyelashes and pretended to be looking at my phone for a minute before he started helping me gather stuff up. I bent down to grab my bag and my red and white over sized shirt slipped revealing all of my shoulder. Without thinking he gently grabbed it and pulled it back up for me. He coughed and I felt myself blushing. He helped me over to the door and opened it for me. Before I stepped out though I could feel his hand on my bottom. I held in a little girl squeal and walked calmly out the door. I couldn't tell anyone. Besides I was probably imagining it but why would I? Sighing I pushed the glass doors open and walked out onto the sidewalk waiting for my uncle Magnus to pull up. He said he was five minutes away. Rolling my eyes I put my phone back into my pocket and shivered. It was warm this morning now it was chilly and of course I had no coat. Suddenly I heard the doors opening and he came out keys in hand. He looked up and walked over to me.

"Need a ride laken?"

"No but thank you for the offer"

He nodded and turned around to walk away for a moment but stopped. He gently put his fingers around my wrist. I felt my heart pace picking up and I was about to faint.

"No one can know about what I did in the classroom okay?"

I nodded in a daze and he shot me one of those amazing smile and planted a poisonous kiss on my pale cheek. He looked around and walked away jogging for his car. I still was in shock when Magnus pulled up in front of me. He opened the door and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Well shorty are you going to get in or are you going to walk?"

"oh um sorry"

I bent down and got into his Mercedes. Even though my mom stopped being in the mob she and my uncle Magnus liked to be connected to it in a way. After all grandpa had worked hard to bring it where it is today. So naturally there was a lot of money in Magnus's pocket not that he would say it. Mom however refused most of the money which I thought was stupid. Instead Magnus of all people ran it. The only reason mom said he could was because he was close and knew how to run it. I was still thinking when he pulled into my homes driveway and parked.

"so how was school buttercup?"

I looked at him and thought about it.

"Ehh but tutoring was nice"

"I bet with that manic preying on a young lady like-"

Angrily I got out of the car door and slammed it. He yelled my name but I kept going stomping up the front porch. Dad opened the door and tried to hug my like he always does but I ducked under his arms and avoided him. I could hear him shut the door as I threw my bag down on the counter my siblings stopping in their tracks. "Damn", Jason said "Someone is mad." Kaitlyn's eyes grew and she looked around looking for somewhere to hide.

"You are such a little dick" I hissed at him.

"I'm twelve it's my job at least im not a bitch"

I screamed in anger and tried to hit him. My ten year old sister ducked to the ground as the cooking book flew across the room and hit my brother in the chest. He glared at me and we started yelling.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR FOUR YEARS OLDER LAKEN DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE BETTER THAN ME"

"Sorry but I could be younger than you and still be better you twerp!"

My mom came down right as he was pulling my hair I was tugging his. Even kaitlyn was trying to punch the shit out of her big brother. My mom tried to separate us but soon she was in a tangle of limbs and screaming.

"JACE!"

Her voice pierced the air and my dad came running. He saw us and instantly he ran over and picked me up dragging me away. I gathered myself as he yelled at me and the other two.

"Why do you always blame me?!"

"Because you're older be a good role model"

I pulled out a handful of my hair and my mother gasped my siblings wide eyed. I was going crazy I was literally going to kill myself. My dad's posture softened as tears rolled down my cheeks. He went to touch my but I screamed at him.

"NO don't fucking touch!"

Everyone froze. I never said bad words in front of mom and dad. My tiny body was shaking I just wanted to go lay down in a hole.

"Laken is this because of tutoring because of ?"

"NO OH MY GOD"

I started to run up the stairs when dad grabbed my wrist.

"Laken please I just care about you"

"WHY? YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR ALMOST THE FIRST FOUR YEARS OF MY LIFE!"

He looked like I'd slapped him. I jerked out of his grip and ran into my room slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked in the mirror at my hair. Maybe dying it that one time had messed it up like mom had warned me. The roots were starting grow in a deep red like her and I could make out the gold in it to. Sighing I grabbed the dye kit grandma had made me. It was my completely natural hair color. She had made it knowing I'd want it back one day. Putting on the gloves I began to squeeze the dye all in my hair massaging my scalp. I started watching it out when I heard the door to my bathroom open up. Jason was standing there.

"I'm sorry Laken I guess im just a twelve year old idiot"

"I'm sorry to Jason and actually your eleven so get off my case mom had you right before she turned twenty one so whatever"

"But dad said he came back when she was twenty one"

"Well dad can't count worth shit then"

He laughed and handed my the towel so I could wrap up my hair. The look on his face looked like he wanted to talk about something. I rolled my eyes and had him come in and sit on my bed. "What is it jase?" he paused and then looked at me.

"Do you hate me and kaitlyn I wouldn't blame you if you did after all dad's been with us all of our lives and then he suddenly shows up on complete chance and you guys just happen to be a family and we come along and just are added and he always talks about you and tries to make up for everything and tries to help mom and I just...im sorry"

"Jase I don't hate you never could well actually I can I just don't hate you right now but you better get out before I pop one in your head"

"Dang someone's getting into the mob side of the family"

I laughed and pushed him out of the door.

"Then I must be pretty hot then considering that's why daddy fell for mom"

He made a face and I shut the door on him and went to rise my hair out more. As I was blowing it out I got a text from my best friend drew. He was aunt Acacia's son she said he had his dad's eyes and looked like him but she never said who it was. Okay so she's not my aunt she's just a close family friend and she used to date my dad but whatever.

_**Can I come over plllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Yeshhh my god just get over here if your going to beg dammit**_

_**:)**_

I put it down and finished brushing out my hair making it fluffy. He was the same age as me and had a head full of dark black hair and brown eyes. Acacia and Aunt Isabelle looked some what alike but Acacia was pale. Like glass pale and had long long hair dark lips full lashes well a full everything. Isabelle was tall also but a nice peachy color and had a darker blue shade of eyes than Acacia and pale skinny lips. Anyway I ran downstairs and my mother smiled at my hair twirling it around her finger.

"Beautiful Laken"

I smiled and rolled my eyes telling them that drew was coming over. Kaitlyn blushed and said okay. I held in a laugh she had a little girl crush on him which was adorable. There wasn't even a knock he opened the door and burst in happily. "I'm home!" He called out and picked me up off the floor. I cried out laughing my father looked out and smiled. He loved when drew came over. He said from what he heard his father had been a idiot but the only good thing he ever did was give Acacia drew. They exchanged hello's and I dragged drew up the steps and into my room. Since they trusted him I could close the door. Which was really stupid of them because me and him weren't exactly all that innocent. I flopped onto my bed and he followed me making the bed jiggle. I giggled and he put his arm around me taking in my hair probably with those eyes of his. He kind of looked like Mr. Verlac which made drew extremely hot. But me and him would never date it was a set agreement between each other. We were mutual best friends and fuck buddies for the time being. He put his legs around my waist and set on top of me. A lock of my newly golden red hair was being twirled around on his finger. He smirked. "I always did like redheads" he said and I slapped at his arm. He leaned down and kissed my neck teasingly. I made a puppy noise and he laughed "not while they're in the house." I rolled my eyes that hadn't stopped him from fingering me last time or the time before that when he got a hand job. Pushing him to the side I got on top of him and looked out my bedroom door. They were all on the lawn helping kaitlyn with her gymnastic routine. I pushed the hair away from his neck and began kissing and sucking. A low moan escaped his lips and I knew I had him.

"Oh baby is it too much for wittle drew?"

"No oh my god laken"

In a moment he was on top of me again grinding his hips against mine. I saw him reach and close my blinds so no one could see in. My hands gripped his shirt and pulled it off him. His abs literally gave me life. His hands traveled down low and soon his fingers were inside me. I moaned and I saw the smirk on his face as my back arched. Skill fully with his other hand he pulled my shirt off and unbuttoned my pants. I really never understood how my parent's hadn't caught us yet. He was about to shove in when there was a knock on my window. Quickly I threw on my tank top and shorts while he finished pulling his shirt on and buttoning his pants. I ran over and opened my blinds and window. My dad was on the ladder.

"How you guys doing?"

"We were studying dad couldn't you have come inside?"

"It didn't sound like studying"

I was about to freak out. But me and Drew kept out game faces on when my dad started laughing. "Just kidding kids go back to work" he said and started climbing back down. I closed everything again and looked at drew. "Let's just cuddle" he suggested and I nodded covering up with him and shutting my eyes. We talked and talk until it was about ten at night. He had to go home but of course he was refusing to leave telling his mom he would stay the night. Finally she gave up and agreed. He hung up with a triumphant smile and pulled me closer against him. He smelled amazing and was so warm it felt like heaven. "More time with my beautiful laken" he laughed sleepily. I didn't even have the energy to playfully hit him I was out like a light before he could say anything else.

_**Next chapter is going to be long and detailed I promise! if I break it then you can punish me :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into school that day as confident as ever. My eyes were the color of emeralds and gold right now setting off my golden red hair as I walked down the hall. I heard a snicker and kylie whitewillow walked up to me. She flicked my head and I turned around pushing my straight low pony tail behind me. "Need something whitewhore?" I questioned. She was 5'8 and I a small 5'4 but she didn't intimate me. She fake laughed and glared at me. A small smile played onto my lips as I closed it and walked down the hall.

"Trying to impress someone herondale? Drew? a certain teacher who tutors you?"

I stopped and turned around making sure everyone could hear me.

"Listen you whore I don't need to fucking impress anyone unlike you I like myself just the way I am and I don't need to give the whole entire football team blow jobs and lap dances with my friends to feel special this happens to be the color I was born with so you can shut up turn around and go on your own way before I bust a fucking cap in your head I'd slap you instead but I wouldn't want to catch a STD which you probably got last night from 69ing in your car with Tyler Pennhillow!"

Her face reddened and I took my leave into science. Alec was smiling as he took his seat at his desk.

"What was that Laken?"

His teeth were showing and I knew he was trying hard not to bust out laughing. I took my seat and opened up everything. "Oh nothing" I chimed in sweetly "just telling her what's what"

I walked down the hall with drew his arm around my waist. I could feel the glares on me from all the girls who so desperately wanted him. Too bad for them though because even though he wasn't mine he was mine. We walked over to our lockers and put our stuff in our bags laughing about this morning. Kylie had deserved what I had handed to her though. Now that everyone knew about her and Tyler though her reputation was going down the toilet. My mom told me she had to deal with kylie's mom in school so it was no big deal. I asked her if she and dad lived in the same area how she never saw him in school. She had sighed and told me he went to a private school while Isabelle and Alec went to school with her. Drew was talking about his mom and how she was totally against him ever meeting him. I had no idea but evidently my mom knew who his dad was and she said it was best he never met him. When me and drew asked why she sucked it up and told us. She went in to the long detailed story about that night in the ship yard when a boy named Sebastian had tried to kill her and dad along with everyone else. That's where it confused me and him though. "But why would she be with him though?" I questioned mom sighed once again. "Because" she said "before she knew what he was up to she fell in love with him." Drew looked down and then up at her.

"Wouldn't mom had known what he was like?"

"She did but being caught up in jace and getting over it and him being there it was just the right timing and he took advantage of her"

We both had nodded and let it go knowing she wouldn't want to keep talking about it. Now here we were talk about how his mom was about to cave.

"She's been talking about how my real last name starts with a V but she wont tell me what it is!"

I laughed as he follow me over to Mr. Verlac's room. I went to open the door when I stopped at hearing him and my uncle talking in the room. I had drew bend down with me and we listened.

"I swear Sebastian if I see you touch my niece one more time i'll hurt you, you tried to kill all of us even your own son!"

"What I did to Drew Starkweather is none of your business! I love him he is my son after all I didn't mean to almost shoot him when he was two! I was on a fucking drug run I was eighteen and I had to send his bitch mom money he shouldn't have jumped out at me he knew I could've killed him! and I can guarantee he'll be like me though!"

Both of our breathing caught as we looked at each other. My uncle laughing pulled us back to reality.

"That perfect boy will never be anything like you but how does it feel to be competing for Laken's affection with him?"

"That's crazy they feel nothing for each other and even if I do have affection for her what's it to you?"

"She's almost sixteen Sebastian she's a minor and just because she has little fantasies about you doesn't mean you have to make them come true you're lucky I haven't told Jace and Clarissa yet"

Me and Drew ducked as my uncle stormed away. I knew it was wrong but I still thought Mr. Verlac was super attractive. Oh my god no no no I could not have dirty fantasies about my best friend and fuck buddies dad no this was not happening to me. Drew turned me to him and our breath was mixing. "Laken you have to choose" I looked at him in shock "what? why would you make me do that?" He stood up angry and I looked up at him also furious.

"Nothing is between me and you drew why do you care you just want someone to have sex with!"

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes. "Can't you see it" he screamed at me, "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT ALL YOU'D RATHER DO IS BE IN THERE WITH MY FATHER GETTING BONED!" Mr. Verlac came out and he seemed to soften at the sight of Drew.

" I-"

"Save it you dirt bag of a father!"

"You heard...?"

"Yeah a little too much than I wanted to"

And he stormed off. I looked up at Sebastian he waved for me to come in and I did slowly. I bit my lip and looked back once he was already gone. I sat down and he sat in the chair beside me. I raised my eyebrows and he sighed a smirk on his face.

"Just a new study method Miss laken nothing special"

I nodded and my face began to become hot. What was wrong with me? I was a horrible person. He stood up behind me and watched my over my shoulder. Slowly I could feel him take out my hair and push it over my shoulder. My breathing caught up as he bent down and planted a kiss on my neck. "We shouldn't do this" I squeaked out and he laughed. He pulled the chair closer to mine and sat down trailing his hands along my inner thigh. I wanted it so bad and at the same time I didn't want him touching me. I felt his fingers creeping inside of my jeans and I flinched but he had me sit still.

"Keep working"

I whimpered and nodded scared to do anything else. I felt his fingers go inside me as I worked on the problems. Half way through I could hear myself panting and moaning and I was so confused. He started pumping harder and I screamed as I became wet. Bringing his hand out he smiled and I set my head down on the desk. He planted another kiss on my bare neck and I sighed. Slowly I gathered up all my things and hurried out of the room. I picked up my phone on the verge of tears and called drew. I knew it was wrong after what I just did but I had to. I had ran over to the street corner and was sobbing my eyes out. He was refusing to pick me up until I spilled everything to him.

"Please Drew please he did all of that to me please!"

"I thought that's what you wanted you whore"

"No you never have to talk to me again just please!"

He quiet.

"Fine but after I take you home im not talking to you im sorry"

"Fine"

I hung up the phone and I heard a crack. Rain started coming down and soaking me. ARGGGGGHHHHHH this day could not get any fucking worse. I tried to dry my tears but the rain just made them worse. Drew pulled up and jumped out into the rain standing in front of me. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. Pulling me close he wrapped me in his arms and had me slid into the heated car. He ran to the other side and slammed his door taking off down the road. He seriously had to be a month older than me. Sighing he turned the radio down and looked at me.

"Your a idiot"

"I thought I was a whore?"

"That to"

I glared when I saw the smirk on his face. He bust out laughing so I shook my hair out all over the inside of his precious car. He stomped on the breaks and pulled over on the side of the road. I knew I had just started grounds for a fight. "What's wrong with you?" he said starting to drive again. Did he seriously just ask me that.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yeah you let my d- Mr. Verlac do that you could've stopped him and now your being a bitch especially after I told you I love you"

"Do you know what that was like for me! he's killed people! I was scared to move he basically molested me and we promised no strings attached drew!"

"Dammit Laken how could you not see the signs! I've been in love with you for almost six months since this started during the summer! I know we were fifteen and I know the whole thing was wrong for people our age but it's true and now im sixteen and you will be in a week I can't just be your friend anymore so pick"

He pulled into my driveway and parked. My mom and dad were watching from the porch. I said nothing. "Please Laken" he pleaded and I felt myself crying again. He leaned over and kissed me long. We pulled apart and I shook my head. His face fell and he slumped back in his seat.

"Tell me this though are you into my dad"

"No"

"DONT LIE"

He slammed his hand down on the dash and I jumped.

"I PROMISE DREW WHY DO NONE OF YOU BELIEVE ME FOR FUCKS SAKE I LOVE YOU TO BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT TO BE THE UGLY DUCKLING FOR SO LONG? TO BE IN YOUR SHADOW UNTIL THE END OF LAST YEAR I WATCHED YOU FUCK GIRL AFTER GIRL AND I WAS OVER HERE AND THEN SUDDENLY WHEN I WAS GOOD ENOUGH YOU COME AROUND AND START HAVING SEX WITH ME IM SORRY BUT I CAN'T"

He looked at me wide eyed and I got out of the car slamming the door. I slammed my hand down on his hood and flicked him off walking up the stairs to my porch. He stuck his head out of the window and yelled at me.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN CLOSE TO WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED YOU BITCH"

"FUCK OFF YOU PRICK AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

He drove off and I stormed into the house my parents following. My father looked pissed off and betrayed. I instantly knew he heard what I said in the car. I was crying and all he did was corner me while my mom held my siblings against her. He had rage in his eyes and I just didn't want to hear it.

"I trusted you with him aND YOU GO OFF AND HAVE SEX WITH HIM MULTIPULE TIMES?!"

"Daddy please"

"NO don't daddy me!"

I screamed and started for the steps.

"I HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU I WAS BASICALLY FINGERED BY MY MATH TEACHER AGAINST MY WILL WENT THROUGH THAT SHIT WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU NO WONDER I TRY TO KILL MYSELF ALMOST EVERY DAY AND KAITLYN TRIED TO!"

Kaitlyn looked at me in shock she was the only one that knew.

"Laken! what are you doing! we promised we'd never tell them!"

"I'm sorry but I cant take it!"

And I ran up stairs


	8. Chapter 8

_**That last chapter dooeee XD **_

There was a small knock on my door. I knew it was him. Slowly he opened the door and stepped in. I threw a pillow at him and he caught it. Grumbling I crossed my arms but he didn't leave.

"You know when I don't answer it means get away"

He didn't say anything just came over to my bed and sat down. I scooted further down and leaned against the wall. Silence just filled the room. Nothing about this was comforting it just made me feel worse. I was such a disappointment to him and I knew it. Sighing I pushed my hair out of my face and closed my eyes. What happened to me and my dad I used to love him like there was no one else in the world. Now we both could barely handle each others company and I knew it was my fault. He was cuddling my pillow when I looked over and I held in a small smile. Slowly he put the pillow down and we were looking at each other.

"Baby?"

"Yes daddy?"

He came over to me and pulled me close. I breathed in his scent happily and wrapped my arms around my father. Tears rolled down my cheeks in pools and his grip on me tightened.

"No one will ever hurt you baby as long as im alive"

"But" gasp "they already" sob "have" hiccup.

He held my face in his hands and kissed my nose.

"Never again you are my little laken and since the first moment I spent with you I've loved you and promised to protect you even if it made you hate me which looking back looks like I did.."

"Nooo daddy I love you"

My breathing finally calmed and he grabbed my arm gently. "Wrist check laken" he said and I sighed he hadn't checked me in almost a year. Slowly I pulled up my sleeve and showed him my scars. "See" I said emptily "Nothing new." He kissed my head relieved and smiled. There was obviously something else he wanted to say.

"So you and drew?"

I laughed uncomfortably.

"Dad listen I know you and mom have sex A LOT because I can hear but I don't feel comfortable telling you about the stuff me and drew have done in this house or in his"

"In OUR house?!"

I looked at him like _really? dad really? _He shook his head and seemed to try and lighten up.

"Okay just tell me everything you've done and if you've used your protection"

I blushed and fiddled with my fingers. My dad waited and I sighed I really didn't want to talk about my sex life with my father. Who which I knew still ate my mom out whenever he could.

"Not every time but I always make sure im not pregnant! promise and well I've given him well "jobs" and he's been inside me and fingered me and we just done it all... he's always full after words if that means anything..."

I had mumbled it all and my voice went squeaky at the end. He shook his head and I knew he was holding the anger.

"It's okay but I hope you know you're totally grounded and im speaking to his mother"

"NO dad you can't acacia would kill me! DREW WOULD NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN please punish me do anything but not to drew!"

"Laken I trusted him with you and that's a very hard thing to do with me knowing who his father is and both of you betrayed it if you guys ever do talk again and he comes over then you are restricted to the couch and if you make it to the room the door will always be open"

I frowned. It was fair considering everything we did.

"I understand sir but are you seriously going to tell his mom?"

"Yes but I think you both need to talk so I trust you to drive over there on your own... for practice but if you die or hurt my car ill hurt the shit out of you now get outta here before I change my mind"

"OMG thank you so much daddy!"

I jumped up and kissed him on his cheek. "Yeah yeah" he mumbled "only when you want something." He handed me the keys and I practically ran down the stairs and hugged my mom. She smiled in relief at seeing I was okay after talking with him. I said bye and jumped the steps to the porch and sat down in my dad's Bentley. I loved his car so much my parents promised me one for my birthday so I was set for life. Quickly I turned on the engine and pulled out driving towards Drew's house. I was going to make him listen to me and I was going to make him stop being a jack ass.

_**OOO what do you think is going to happen I could make it sweet or dirty or who knows it could get even worse! teehee im evil xD**_


	9. Chapter 9

I parked and walked up the concrete steps knocking on the door. "I know you're in there Andrew Tucker Starkweather!" I called out and knocked again. Acacia opened up the door and smiled at me sadly. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded. Politely I stepped inside and started to make my way up the stairs to his room. There were sounds coming from the other end and I stopped. Dreading what I was hearing I slowly opened the door. He was sitting there on his bed with kylie. My heart broke as he looked at me wide eyed. He hated her! how could he do this to me?! She got up smirking and put her shirt back on and closed the door as she left. I wanted to cry and scream but I did neither. Drew walked up to me and before I knew it my hand came up and connected with his face. Stumbling back he grabbed my face and I knew a tear had fallen down my cheek. Sucking in a staggering breath I backed away from him against the door.

"How? how could you do this to me!?"

He desperately grabbed for my arm but I yanked it away. His eyes were pleading but I could barely look at him.

"Like you said we weren't together no strings attached"

He sounded bitter like he suddenly felt nothing for me. We both knew that was a lie though. I looked him in the eyes now and glared.

"I think we both knew that agreement was a lie drew..."

I looked down and blinked tears still falling. To many times today I had cried and I just wanted it to end. He put his hands against my face pressing out foreheads together. We slid down the wall together slowly. He pressed his lips to mine and they felt familiar and sweet. "What were you and that hoe doing" I asked curious to hes the answer from his mouth. Drew smiled and kissed me softly once more. "Absolutly nothing i was trying to get her out" i knew it was probably stupid to belive him but i didn't care i wanted to. Wrapping my arms around him he pulled me closer and went in to kiss me again. I stopped him and smirked slightly.

"I only kiss my boyfriends starkweather"

He sighed and looked at me cutely with puppy dog eyes. I raised my eyebrows and he gave in.

"Fine Laken Clace Herondale will you please be my girlfriend now?"

"Hmm i dont know"

He looked at me like i was crazy and i started laughing.

"Yes you idiot i would love to"

Finally I allowed him to kiss me and it felt good to know he only belonged to me. We looked at each other and just broke out into smiles. Feeling guilty I took his hands in mine.

"My dads telling your mom about everything we've done"

His eyes widened and i knew he was scared out of his mind. Acacia was going to kill him almost more then my dad would next time he came over. He looked off into space for a moment then squeezed my hand tight in his.

"I'll take you home"

I looked at him in surprise he actually had the guts to face my dad? Who hadn't said anything but it was obvious now hated him. He laughed at the look on my face but it was no laughing matter. The longer he looked at my face the more uncomfortable the laugh got. "Maybe i can fix it?" he said and shrugged. I shook my head no and he sighed pulling me up with him and down the stairs. "We can only try?" he suggested and i guess he was right. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "MOM" he called out "I'm going to lakens for a bit!" and we walked out the front door. He never waited for his mom to reply not that it wouldn't have been a yes. His face lit up at the sight of my dad's bentley. If there was anyone else who loved it more than me it was him. Quickly he got in and felt up the leather interior. He wanted one so bad but Acacia had protested and said she didn't have the money. Which she didn't since she was taking care of three children and being a single mom. Of course Drew was the oldest his two little adorable sisters on his tail. Marilyn and Abigail were perfect and loved him but he didn't see it that way.

"They are so perfect I love M and A Drew!"

"They are not they are pains in my ass!"

I rolled my eyes and turned up the radio. Marilyn was fifteen and Abigail was thirteen. Marilyn was born a year after Drew when Acacia was eighteen and Abigail was born when she was twenty. They were his full sisters except Abigail she was some man named Jonathans, But she was their half sister.. Evidently Sebastian came back for more though just once. We pulled into my driveway and he took a deep breath. It was so cute how nervous he was right now. Quickly I hugged him before I got out of the car. He followed me obviously tense I looked at him and laughed.

"He can smell fear"

"No shit!"

I glared and he planted a kiss on my forehead and i slapped him playfully.

"Don't be nervous it's only your last ten to twenty minutes of life"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh nothing"

The corners of my mouth quirked up as we walked up the porch. I opened the door and walked in happily.

"DADDY WE'RE HOME"

Drew slapped a hand over my mouth and shushed me quickly. "I don't want to die!" he hissed in my ear causing me to laugh. Which probably didn't help with the situation. My dad came bounding down the stairs avoiding running into my mother barely. He smiled smugly at drew and held his arm out. Knowing what he meant drew walked over and my father put his arm around him. You could tell he was gripping him harder than normal and his smile was forced. Mom and me were holding back giggles as dad walked into the living room. He motioned for me to join and I did walking over and sitting across from them. My dad cracked his neck and his knuckles. Drew gulped and looked at me asking for assistance. I shook my head no and motioned for him to listen.

"Listen son we need to talk about you and your sexual force upon my daughter"

"Sir i promise-"

"YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE NOW SHUT UP AND STAY DOWN BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR EVEN FUCKING LOOKING AT HER"

Everyone froze in their tracks. I hadn't excepted him to yell at drew that bad but i kind of liked it. It showed that my dad still cared about me more than i thought he did. For almost a hour he kept going on and on about how he was going to hurt him and kill him if he ever found him touching me or hugging me again, and the importance of not having intercourse.

"So do we understand now son?"

He nodded.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

He gripped the back of Drews neck and he yelped out.

"Yes sir! im so sorry your daughter is a lady and I should respect her and your home!"

"Good boy!"

He patted him on the back and guided him to the kitchen smiling. "Now" he continued "I'm going to drive you both over to his mom and tell her about both of you." We both looked at him shocked. We knew he was going to tell her but not this soon. Me and Drew looked at each other and bit our lips at the same time. I put my hand in his and he squeezed my hand tight enough for me to lose feeling for a moment. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he stuck his head in my hair. Out of the corner of my eye i saw my parents smiling like idiots. Blushing i whispered in his ear "we can die together." He chuckled and nodded kissing my head. He looked me in the eyes and said seriously "There's nothing i'd rather do more" It was offical i was in love

When my father had finished talking Acacia looked at drew and smacked him up side the head. Abigail and Marilyn giggled uncontrollably at seeing their brother getting in trouble. She looked at me with pity and hugged me tight and smoothed my red locks back smiling.

"Im so sorry my son is such a pervert"

I cracked up and hugged her tight back. "MOM" drew yelled in disbelief "why does she get the pity!?" Acacia glared at her son and cut him off impatiently. "Because" she countered "Laken is a lady and you violated her not that she minded" She winked at me and I turned beat red. "Anyway" she said patting me on the shoulder "I think it's getting late but thank you for coming over jace." My dad said your welcome and we all exchanged hugs then he walked me outside. As we got in the car he turned on the radio and started talking to me.

"Not to hard now was it?"

"Nope it was okay I love it when aunt acacia messes with him"

My dad chuckled.

"Oh yes Acacia has always been able to do stuff like that"

I didn't even want to know what he meant by that so I just laughed. Fiddling with my fingers I looked at him.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"During tutoring Mr. Verlac gave me a choice join the mob and save my uncle jonathan or not and be the reason my family sees him burn and have us break apart"

He slammed on the breaks and looked at me his eyes wide with fear.

"But it's not your birthday yet"

I was confused.

"Dad what do you know?"


	10. Chapter 10

Dad sat mom down and they looked at me closely. She looked like she was about to cry and I didn't know what to do. They wouldn't tell me anything but i wanted to know. This was my life and I was going to be told what this all was about. All they kept saying was oh it isn't you birthday but once again didn't know what that meant. "Come on tell me!" I begged them. Mom shifted her gaze to dad and fiddled with her finger. He nodded and took her hand in his squeezing it. Oh god that's how you knew it was going to be bad or different.

"When you were in preschool sebastian called he was your student teacher and not a very nice one at that he threatened to touch you and hurt you and but he said when you turn sixteen he has a surprise for you and us but looks like he let it out five days early"

I stayed quiet for a moment.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why is he doing this?"

"Because when i tricked him to think i shot your mother i shot him and sent him to prison almost"

I thought about this long and hard. I could save my mothers brother who she cried over and wanted back so bad. Or I could stay here and do nothing have a boring life and deal with Mr. Verlac everyday. Finally I decided I would take my chances I was joining the morgenstern/fray mob. Nothing they said could change my mind.

"I'm doing it"

"NO you are not joining a mob!"

"Come on mom! you did it when you were my age and im just like you i'll have magnus and everything to help me!"

"Absolutly not!"

My dad butted in. "Clary" he said "just think about it." She looked at him in shock. "You seriously aren't going to let out daughter do that are you?!" she screamed at him her tiny build shaking. Dad looked at me and it looked like he was trying to place his words carefully. "WHO CARES ABOUT JONATHAN" she shouted "VERLAC IS A LIAR AND CHEAT!". Im going to do it now and i was sure. Mom looked at me with pleading eyes, "please baby promise me you wont." Nodding i promised.. with my fingers crossed behind my back. Smiling I ran upstairs ready for the weekend. Quickly I packed my bag stuffing the duffle under my bed right as my mom came in. Quietly she came over and sat down on my bed.

"Thank you for caring princess"

"Your welcome my queen"

Getting up she smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt slightly guilty but I had to do this. Closing the door I called my uncle magnus. Instead alec picked up. "Give the phone to your husband you gay lover boy" I held in a giggle just knowing he was doing the look on the other end. A moment later magnus's voice filled the phone. "You interupted a very important event" he said displeased and I scoffed at him. "yes" I replied "because doing it with my uncle is very important." He sighed heavily "what do you want Laken" so he was onto me. I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm joining the mob and I need your help please"

I heard a click and looked at the phone. That gay sparkly homo lizard hung up on me like a little brat! Grumbling I put my phone on the bedside table and ducked myself under the covers. I was going to have to tell drew to I guess. Groaning I wipped my hands down my face and snuggled deeper.

I woke up in the morning by light shining in through my window. Yawning I got up and walked out of my room. Slowly making my way down stairs I checked the time and smiled. They had let me sleep in till ten thirty. The T.V was blaring Jason's favortie show as I pulle the orange juice from the cartoon and chugged it down. My mom came in at the same time and smacked me softly.

"Gross don't be like your father!"

I wipped the drop of orange juice from my chin and shrugged. Speaking of the devil he came in and took the carton from me drinking whatever was left. Mom glared at him and took it throwing it away.

"What about me?"

He smirked and grabbed her close kissing her intimatly. I gagged and turned around trying to find some warm up pancakes. They acted like sex crazed teens. That was my job not theirs.

"Mom im going shopping with Magnus today"

"That's nice honey now go get dressed if you are"

I nodded and ran up the steps into my room. Sleepily I pulled my over sized sweater and tribal leggins on. I crawled on my closet floor for what seemed like forever untill i found my brown boots and hot bun thing for my hair. Walking over to my bathroom I slipped on my boots and picked up my phone my mint blue nail scrooling through things. I texted Drew back from last night and turned on wires by the weekend. My hands worked at my hair as I called uncle Magnus yet once again. He picked up and groaned at the sound of my voice.

"What do you want shorty?"

"Were going shopping today come get me in ten"

"Really?"

"YES now bye"

I hung up and smiled while putting in the last bobby pin. Sometimes I thought i should feel bad about sassing Magnus but honestly who cares? he was magnus the sassiest man alive that i knew. Mom called my name and i ran down the steps throwing my scarf and purse on as i ran out the door. Snow was falling so I was anxious to get in away from the cold. He unlocked the door and i jumped into the heated mercades. Pulling out he looked at me amused

"We aren't going shopping today only are we?"

The corner of my mouth quirked unvoulentarily.

"Oh my dear uncle magnus how you know me"

"Well you are your fathers and hes a crazy sarcastic asshat to"

I put my hand to my heart in mock hurt smirking.

"Oh my dearest magnus how you have wounded my fragile young soul oww sob cry cry boo fucking hoo"

He laughed and I smiled at him smugly. "Yep" he confirmed to me "you are of a herondale blood line."


End file.
